The boy on the bed
by Kindred01
Summary: Stile is kidnapped and then saved, the pack start hugging him and taking over his bed
1. Chapter 1

Screamed echoed up through the basement of the Argent house, this was the first thing Allison heard when she got home after she tried to help the others look for Stiles, he went missing and the wolves couldn't find his scent, but when she heard the screams she just knew who it was, her dad looked at her seeing her fear and wide eye expression and he nodded when she got her phone out, no sooner than when she put her phone down they were at the door, her dad moved away letting them in as his daughter led not just one angry werewolves but the whole pack, Derek it seems was in a rage his eye blood red.

Another long draw of the blade down his side making his whimper out as tears burn his bruised cheeks, they asked him question one he sort of knew and didn't but because the hunters not ones for torturing humans went too far, a snap of a rip made the thin teen scream as the door busted open "Allison what are… what have you done?" Gerard said, she just opens the door wider as the wolves rusted in. Scott went to Stiles and helped untie him from the binds; "Think my dad is going to kill me?" he coughed as blood dribbled down his lip and chin

"Nawww he making the hospital runs through hoops to get well." Scott said trying to keep calm as he pulled the blinds off letting the teen fell into his arms like a dead weight,

"Scott come on my dad has the car going." Allison called out from the door, Scott looked at Derek who had Gerard by the neck is claws digging into his skin, the others were just having plan fun …well it is kind of the full moon… he thought as he left carrying his best friend up and out of the basement.

He had cuts, slices all along his body it seem Gerard knew enough to slide the knife into his body without hitting any major organs, bruises littered the pale skin, joints swallow where they have been twisted and pulled and bones broken in places and blood there was so much blood that Scott thought his best friend was going to die, the car screeched outside the hospital as they piled out of the car, Scott had carried him to the hospital his mum saw him standing there covered in blood looking white as ghost "Mum." He whimpered looking at her; in a second she paled like her son and got the doctors and nurse to help them.

Stiles was in better shape than he looked but Scott knew his friend had a big habit of bouncing back, even when they were younger and Jackson wacked Stiles and Scott in the head with a plastic baseball bat he was out of it for weeks while Stiles was rambling back to himself a few hours later but back to the boy on the bed, Scott sat there where he has been for the last week, watching the teen slowly heal, he smiled at when he first woke up and saw how decorated his room was filled with flowers, balloon and cards and mountains of sweets he had no idea he was that much loved especially when he found out that the pack set half of the things, he was a little sad his dad wasn't there but he didn't want to worry too much about him, Stiles' dad was gone for a couple of weeks and will be pissed to find out his son in hospital Scott thought and thought he should be told but he knew his mum would have called and told him. The knocked at the door showed Scott's mum walk in with a soft smile on her face "Hey boys." She said

"Hey."

"Hey mum what's the good news?" her son asked

"Well the good news is tomorrow you might be able to go home." she smiled

"That is the best news I've heard sign being here." Stiles smiled as he sipping his water though a straw,

"Yeah it is but I want Scott to stay with you until your dad gets back he is having real trouble trying to get a plan here.

The next day couldn't come quick enough for Stiles or Scott, they left the hospital and slipped into Scott's car driving down the road, Stiles looked out the window at the passing scenery, his cards and gifts in the back of the car as he had to give his flowers away because he really couldn't take them home "H…Hey that was my turn off…Scott?" Stiles said as he watched the next turn off fly pass him in the blink of an eye

"Sorry ma…dude Alpha orders and I for once agrees, you're going to stay up at the house where the pack can keep an eye on you." Stiles looked at him as if he was made

"Why?"

"You have no idea how much of effect you have on the rest of the pack do?" he asked, Stiles looked down at his bandage hand and mumbled and 'no' to him because he really didn't know, sure they have their moments where they talk and sound like they are getting on but other than that he is a rabbit with wolves as company. He dropped off to sleep he must have because when he open his eyes again he found himself at the Alpha's nicely rebuilt home, Scott pulled up out front where three other cars hid there

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked as Scott shut the car off

"Yep." He smiled as he jumped out of the car and moved quickly round to the other to Stiles side and helped him out,

"Dude I can walk." Stiles chuckled as Scott held on to him

"It's just to help you up the stairs." He pleaded Stiles nodded and gives him to the in human strength.

The front door open and Derek stood there watching them, with a small smile on his face …Whoa he is smiling sort of… they got through the front door into the hall way where the green and whites walls made the place more roomy brighter, Stiles could see the other pack members standing or on the stairs looking at him some of them looking fidgety others looked worriedly at him but none of them dared moved as they watched him limp into the living room as Scott helped him onto the large grey sofa, he winced a little as he moved himself to get comfortable, the sound of his watch beeping telling him he needs more pain killer "I got it." Scott said as he moved to get the tub of tablets and water, Stiles took two and down the glass of water, he must have been their five minutes on his count before found himself being hugged by not only Allison but Lydia, Isaac, Erica, while the more macho type sat close to him being able to sniff him, Stiles looked around looking wide eye and mouth 'what's going on?' "Told you didn't know how much of an effect you had with them." Scott smiled

"He didn't know?" Derek answered looking at Scott

"Nope not a clue."

"Ummm." Is what Derek grunted before clapping his hand "RIGHT YOU LOT OFF DO SOMETHING?"

"Can we roll around in Stiles clothes?" Erica asked getting a few nods from the other

"No." Derek said sending the puppies out with a flea in their ear, from where Stiles sat he could hear the front door open and close and some noises up stairs as he looked back to Derek

"Was I that missed?"

"You have no idea they started acting like it was the end of the world, I had to stop some of them from braking into your home." Derek said to him

"Your Joking…he got a chuckle out of the big man… and you how did you act?" he asked, that is when Derek's face become blinked as he looked at him

"We will talk about it more when you're healed." He said moving away making the teen very confused "Do you need anything?" he asked as he stood away from him

"TV remote, food, drink, and pain killers…oh and a blanket." He said watching the alpha move to get the things he asked for "OH AND PILLOWS!" he cried out as he turned back to the flat screen TV.

About 30 minutes later after having some pizza and a cup of coffee, Isaac wondered into the room looking at him and then looked down at the floor "Yeeeeah?" he asked looking up at the young wolf that was looking too lost for words

"Can I?" he asked he pointed to the seat next to him, Stiles nodded and moved his legs a little and let him sit next to him and then he watched him

"Isaac what's up?" he asked and the next thing he knew the curly hair teen had his head in his lap crying… oh shit he's crying… too shocked for words Stiles did only what his brain could think off and he ran his hand though his hair "Shhhh it's okay Isaac it's okay was this because I was hurt?" He got a nod and sniff "Isaac look at me…look at me." The teen looked up at him and bite his lips he could see the tired look "I'm fine see I'm still here?" he said holding his arms so the wolf can look at him,

"I can still smell the hurt on you, your pain and worry." He said looking up at him

"You haven't slept have you?" The teen nodded "Sleep I will be here." he said leaning his head back against the arm of the sofa and sighed

"Thank you mum." Came the mumble now Stiles my not have super wolf hearing but he heard him call him 'mum' …mum I'm the fucking pack mother…

It was during the night when there was a knock at his bed room, it seem when Derek was rebuilding the house he added more rooms and one of them was Stiles, he couldn't help but smile "Doors open." He mumbled as the a head poked in

"Sorry Stiles we didn't mean to wake you." Came the quiet voice of Lydia, sitting up Stile looked at the figures creeping in

"Urrrh what is this?" he asked in his sleepy state

"Ummm can we bunk with you?" The voice of Isaac said

"How many is we?" he asked

"7."

"The bed is big enough, please mum." Stile squinted at the person who that and was shock to hear it from Jackson's own lips …fucking hell damn it all wow…

"Yeah pile on." He said "But no biting not clawing and no hanky panky I do not want to burn my room." He said as he felt a huge rust of bodies' clime on and moves them about on the bed

"All we need is Derek." Someone joked

"Oi no this is ma's bed not his." That was Scott voice …holy hell Scott just call me Ma!…

When he wake up he see he is alone, he blinks at the room "Hey sorry about the pups." Stiles looked up to see Derek looking at him from the door way

"Urrh I am...urrrh I'm…they called… I mean to say is… am I the pack mum?" he asked a deep chuckle made his raise an eye brow

"Oh Stiles." He said as he crawled onto the bed and laid there

"No your doing it your laying with me what is going on?" He asked worriedly

"You really want to know?"

"Well durr if I am going to have 7 other teens sleeping my bed I would like to know and they keep calling me mum so am I the pack mum?" he asked

"Yes."

"So what does it mean?" He asked, he didn't notices that the alpha wolf ran his fingers over slightly bare stomach feeling the rumble of his stomach from hunger

"Those in my pack look for important things they look up to the Alpha and who can make them feel loved the one who helps with all the emotional crap the Alpha can't do." Stiles looked at him frowning and was about to open his mouth when Derek pressed his lips against his before pulling back "I also need you for that to." He smiled, Stiles blinked confused for moment before smiling softly and nuzzling into his Alpha's chest.


	2. Jamie

Many many months later when Stiles was able to walk around again he become to realised just how much the pack need him it was weird on day they are normal health teenager who can look out for themselves and now they act like they need a second mother or a first mother for some of them, it was weird at first instead of having Scott or Derek sneak into his bed room with the window the others didn't and when he was not at home he was at Pack house either hiding in Derek's room with Derek or trying to stop the small pack fights over TV rights and sofa sitting.

Today he was cutting though the woods his dad asked him to met him there, he found it odd how his dad never told him how he knows about Derek Hale being a werewolf and all, he never asked and he don't think he wants to ask, he walked thought the path made by the police tape, he stopped and saw his dad by his car "Hey dad what's up you never ask me to a crime scene before?" he asked, the sheriff turned around and looked at him, Stiles could see that he was holding a whimpering child in his arms

"Found this little guy under the hollowed out bit of a tree, I guessing he belong to that poor boy there." Stile looked over to the white sheet that covered the boy's body, bright red blood started to seep though the white sheet and

"And your letting him sees that blood give him here." Stiles took the boy into his arms and the toddler quietens down and nuzzled into his chest

"Oh he relaxes for you…he smiles…just like your mother, anyhow Stiles I need to see Derek I think that boy was a wolf." He said

"What gives you that idea?" Stiles asked

"Well the boy you're holding was with him there pictures of them in his wallet also he had Derek's name and address, plus he tried to bite the other for me he whimpered and moaned for you he is sleeping, I think he can smell the pack on you.

"You know dad one of these days we're going to have this nice little chat about you, me and the werewolves, so what do you want me to do with this little guy?" he said holding the toddler tightly

"Look after him for a while until we can find family, take him to the pack and tell your boy friend's I need a word." Stiles nodded and took the little boy back the way he came towards the Pack house.

He walked up to the house and saw the all the lights were on he shook his head and he walked in "MUM JACKSON THINKS HE BETTER THAN US...AGAIN!" cried out Erica, Stiles sighed counting down the responds of Jackson and mouthing his words

"BUT I AM!"

"Jackson you're the same as very one else if you say out are again I will put you in the dog house again." He said walking up stairs where he knew Derek would be hiding; he got to the room and knocked on the door

"Come in." He said, walking in Stiles smiled nervously

"He umm my dad wants to see you something about a body and having your name addressing his wallet and oh the body was looking after this little guy." Stiles said quietly and then pointed to the sleeping tot in his arm

"Jamie?" Derek breathed out

"You know who it is don't you... Derek I swear if he's your I will make sure you never have kids again." Stiles said and even tho he is not a wolf Stiles can be incurably dangerous to anything living or dead

"No he's not mine… can I?" He held his hand out and took the tot into his arms

"My dad thinks he's a wolf is he wrong?"

"No." Derek answered as the tot known as Jamie open his amber eyes up at him and gave a whimper before clapping at him "Jamie is a wolf it happens more in a male on male relationship that the wolf gene will affect a child. You said there was a body?"

"I didn't see him but dad wants you to have a look." Derek nodded

"I will go now and get it out the way." He said there was a hint of sadness in his voice

"Hey what's wrong?" Stiles asked as he placed a cool hand on the side of the big bad wolf's face, looking up into the loving brown eyes Derek smiled weekly

"The body could be someone called Michel, his partner was killed the other week and he's been on his own with Jamie, he called me up and asked if he could stay I…I agreed." Stiles understood and kissed him on the lips taking a hold of Jamie

"Go have a look and come back I will explain to the rest and ask dad if he's got some of my baby things still?" he smiled Derek nodded and stood up kissing him again as they walked down the stair "PACK MEETING WITHOUT ALPHA!" Stiles called out, there was a clatter of noise as people rain into the living room, Derek looked at him

"Good luck."

"Oh I will need it." He smiled "Bring a takeout back with you." he smiled as the closed the door.

"Right I'm guessing you lot knew about this guy before I set foot inside the house?" There was nods from every one "Okay then well this is Jamie he is a born werewolf, Derek has gone to my dad to see if he can identified the body, so be nice and gentle with him Jackson I mean you." he said looking at the other teen

"What…" he was about to say something but shut up quickly "Sorry ma." He said looking away from Stiles

"Right okay Derek is bring back takeout Alpha's choice tonight." He said as he got up and watched as Jackson and Scott got into a fight over the remote again while a few others went out back to play (hunt little bunnies) and some went up stairs. Standing in the kitchen Stiles placed Jamie at the table as brought him some warm food and drink "Eat all that up and then you can sleep watching cartoons."

"CARRR TONS." Jamie answered.

While Stiles was getting the plates out for dinner come one came up behind him "Mum can I have a word?" looking up Stiles nodded

"You know you can still call me Stiles?" he said

"I know but at times like this I like to call you mum."

"Okay what's up?" he asked frowning "And are you worried about telling Derek about it?" Isaac nodded and sat next to Jamie who smiled

"Erek is GARRR!" Jamie giggled trying to make a scary face by shifting and un-shifting quickly

"Clever boy." Stiles smiled ruffling his hair "Sooo what's wrong?" he asked looking at Isaac

"Ummm I'm pregnant." He said weakly before breaking down into tears, Stiles froze and blinked before snapping out of it

"You're pregnant h…how did you know?" He asked sitting next to him, he shrugged "Isaac how do you know and how come the others can't smell it?"

"Been sick every day for the last week." He said

"Oh, you one of these pee stick." He said "Ask Lydia or Erica or even Allison."

"Mum I am not going to ask them." He whimpered

"Shhshhshh calm down, can I ask who the father is?"

"mudsnvs."

"What?"

"Jackson."

"What?"

"He was not nice afterwards."

What? WHAT? JACKSON GETS YOUR ARSE NOW!" He screamed, Jackson walked in looking less than impress that he was called in

"What?" he growled

"Oh no you don't growl at me not ever."

"Mum please." Isaac whimpered holding him close

"You decide to try out being gay on Isaac and then you turn into a jerk after." Jackson looked at Isaac

"You told him, why did you tell him?" He moved to the curly hair teen, Jamie started growling and climbed off his set and bites him in the leg "AAAAH GET THIS LITTLE SHIT OFF ME!" he growled trying to kick him off.

A growl stopped all the shouts from every one and they turned to Derek standing there holding a brown paper bag setting a counter, Stiles picked up Jamie who was still a wolfed out and growling at Jackson Isaac was crying into Stiles holders while the girls were comforting him "What is going on?" he growled

"Jackson slept with Isaac then had been an arse and now Isaac pregnant." Stiles said in one go without having a breath "Ooooh wow I feel light headed."


End file.
